Snowed In
by Nutmeg615
Summary: READ/REVIEW. I got kissed by a guy I really liked. The next day I got sent on a month long mission. As a blizzard approaches, Shuuhei comes and rescues me & we end up snowed in. What will become of our relationship? ShuuheixOC
1. Kisses

Bleach isn't mine...

* * *

It was the 8th division Christmas party and the 8th division knew how to throw a party. I, however, was not part of the 8th division but neither were some of the other guests. Besides me, there was Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika and several other members of various divisions. A lot of shinigami outside of the 8th division were at this party.

I knew Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika. I was considered one of their drinking buddies even if I didn't drink nearly as much as them. I was good at nursing my drink for a long time. Tonight, someone had spiked the punch. I didn't notice at first but I was on my 4th glass, I was starting to feel the effects of it. I wasn't an angry drunk. Actually, I was more laid-back than normal and I felt a little giddy. I walked over toward the punch bowl with the intent of getting something other than punch to drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Suki?" Captain Kyoraku asked as he handed me another glass of punch. I took it hesitantly.

"Yes, Captain Kyoraku." He laughed. He always laughed when I called him that. He wanted me to be less formal with him but I drew my line at being disrespectful to a Captain.

Quickly, I drank my punch and disposed of my cup. I was starting to feel jittery and I knew part of it was due to the man who stood next to me. He always flirted with me and sometimes I flirted back but tonight something felt different. Maybe it was because I had too much to drink. I couldn't be sure. Let me start off by saying there was nothing wrong with Captain Kyoraku. He was taller than me and he had dark brown hair that he always pulled back into a ponytail and topped with a straw hat. While most people saw him as lazy, I knew that his steel grey eyes picked up on more than people believed. He wore a pink kimono over top his captain's haori and his obi was blue instead of the standard white. Like I said, there was nothing wrong with Captain Kyoraku, I just didn't want to be included in his line of women.

We chatted and walked around the room some. He acknowledged other people as we talked but never broke our conversation. He stopped and glanced up. If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed he lead me to one of the corners of the room that boasted mistletoe. He stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the rest of the room. There was a gleam in his eye as he brought his lips down on mine. This wouldn't be a simple kiss. That much I was sure of. It started off soft and somewhat innocent but when he grabbed my butt, I gasped and he took advantage of my open mouth to slide his tongue inside. I don't know how long we kissed, I only knew that it left me breathless...and I wasn't sure if I was breathless in a good way.

We left the corner heading in different directions. I walked outside to try to cool off. My body felt over heated and I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the kiss. I found my drinking buddies sitting in a circle out in the garden with several bottles of sake between them. It was Shuuhei that pulled me into the circle and handed me a cup of sake.

"Suki, drink with us," he said. I looked at him and tried not to stare. Shuuhei had dark grey eyes, darker than Captain Kyoraku's. His hair was black and he had tattoos, both of which were on his face. Shuuhei was also muscular and his sleeveless shinigami uniform showed off those muscles. I had to stop myself from reaching out and running a finger down his biceps. There was nothing wrong with a man who had well defined muscles. It was a weakness of mine.

We sat and talked about everything and nothing. Everyone had an opinion on something but when Renji began to ramble about his captain, I began to tune him out. We'd all heard this before. I scooted closer to Shuuhei and rested my head against his chest. I was starting to feel very tired. He put his arm around me and I soon fell asleep.

I felt like I had just blinked but it was quiet. "Did he finally shut up?" I whispered.

"Like an hour ago," Shuuhei said with half a laugh. I jumped and if his arm hadn't been around me, I would have moved away from him. All I could do was look up at him. My cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out here," I said.

"Suki, I don't mind. I liked it." He looked down at me and I saw the intent in his eye. I had no desire to stop him and I welcomingly let Shuuhei kiss me. His lips were warm and soft. He kept the kiss innocent but it was long and lingering. My hand fisted in his uniform. "Will you come to my quarters tomorrow? I want to cook you dinner."

My brain was on overload so I just nodded. He smiled and kissed me again. We sat outside saying nothing for a few minutes before Shuuhei said he had to leave. He stood and helped me up but didn't let go of my hand.

"Suki, I've seen how you look at me and I want you to know that I think about you a lot."

"What about Matsumoto?" I asked, knowing he had a thing for her.

"She wouldn't give me the time of day," he huffed. I couldn't tell if this fact made him angry or if he had come to terms with it. "Besides, I think of you more than I think of her." To prove it, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. It was another of those long, lingering kisses that made me lose track of time and all other thought. We both needed a minute after the kiss. Shuuhei held me and kissed my forehead before he pulled away from me. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation. As Shuuhei flash stepped away, I stood outside and wondered what he saw in me.

Not that there was anything wrong with me. I had graduated after the Winter War and I was a seated officer in the 13th division. I was tall for a girl. Not as tall as Shuuhei but he was only a couple inches taller than me. My dark purple hair barely brushed my shoulders but it was long enough to pull back into a ponytail when I needed to. In my opinion, my eyes were my best feature. They were blue. Not light and not dark...just a rich, bright, brilliant blue.

"Suki, why are you out here all alone?" Captain Kyoraku asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I was out here earlier with my friends. I was just getting ready to leave." As I looked at him, I remembered our kiss and guilt sunk in. "Thank you for inviting me to your party, Captain Kyoraku," I mumbled as I flash stepped to my quarters.

...

I would never disobey an order given to me by Captain Ukitake. But this order left me torn. I wanted to go on the assignment and do my duty as a shinigami but I had told Shuuhei that I'd met him at his quarters for dinner tonight. I stared at the paper that said I would have to leave immediately. I was conflicted. Then I remembered that I had been kissed by Captain Kyoraku and I began to feel guilty because I really liked Shuuhei. It was guilt that had me accepting my mission. I wondered if Shuuhei would understand. I hoped he did. I liked him but I was afraid of what he would say if he found out he wasn't the only man that kissed me last night.

Captain Ukitake and I walked to the senkai gate. "I'll let your friends know that you'll be gone. We don't want them to worry about you since you'll be gone for a month."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," I said before I walked through the gate. At least I knew Shuuhei would know why I wasn't able to make our dinner date.

...

Being on a mission like this, one that was more observation than anything, gave me time to think about what happened and what I wanted to say to Shuuhei. Everything that I thought of sounded pathetic and idiotic and lame but I continued to think about it. There had to be something I could say to him. I thought about Shuuhei every day and I could only hope that when I returned he would listen to what I had to say...even if it was pathetic.

During my second week it began to snow. It was a light snow and it didn't stick well to the ground. As the week ended and my third week began, the temperature dropped and I wished I had brought my traveling cloak. I hadn't known the weather would get this severe.

As my fourth week began, the blizzard beat down on me. I was freezing. I tried to keep moving around to keep myself from becoming frozen to the spot. I was already losing feeling in my fingertips and I had lost my cell phone communicator somewhere in the snow. My movements were slow and small. My vision blurred at times and the wind knocked me around. I could barely see anything in front of me. I closed my eyes as the frigid wind blew snow into my face and I fell back into something.

I had fallen against someone but I didn't know who. I couldn't see them. I could feel their warmth seeping slowing into my body. I couldn't hear them if they spoke. The wind was howling in my ears. A traveling cloak was draped over my head and shoulders and I felt their reiatsu envelop me. I closed my eyes again and let the darkness and the warmth take me over.


	2. Interesting Pajamas

I woke the same way I had fallen asleep, wrapped in a traveling cloak and enveloped in reiatsu. Only now I knew whose reiatsu it was. I was sitting in his lap with my head resting on his shoulder. Based on my position, I figured Shuuhei must have carried me to this place. His arm was still wrapped around my back, holding me close to him. We were out of the falling snow and the wind and Shuuhei had placed a barrier around us.

"See what happens when you miss a dinner date with me?"

"I nearly freeze to death?" I asked quietly, somewhat joking.

Shuuhei laughed. "Captain Ukitake was worried about you when we heard there was a blizzard moving into the area. I volunteered to come find you." I looked up at him. "Suki, I was worried about you," he admitted. He leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Shuuhei, there's something I need to tell you." I paused. "Captain Kyoraku kissed me at the Christmas party before I came outside." I braced myself for whatever would come. I was prepared for the worst.

I was not prepared for the reply he gave me. "As long as no one else is kissing you while we're together, what happened before I kissed you doesn't matter."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Suki, I don't honestly believe that I'm the first guy to kiss you. There are men in your past and there are women in mine. Besides, Captain Kyoraku kisses all the pretty girls at his Christmas party. He spikes the punch, lures them to a corner with mistletoe and kisses them. I consider myself lucky that he didn't ask you to join him in his quarters later that night."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have gone."

"Are you warm enough? We need to get to the hotel where we're staying."

I nodded and stood, clutching my traveling cloak tightly around me. "We're not going back to Soul Society?"

"No. They aren't going to open the gate until the blizzard passes. It took a lot of convincing for Captain Ukitake to get Captain Commander Yamamoto to let me come find you."

"Thank you for coming." I smiled at him.

Shuuhei stood and took my hand and lead me to the hotel.

"There should be a reservation for two rooms for Hisagi," he explained to the man at the front desk.

"Ah yes. Hisagi. One room until the blizzard passes."

"Two rooms," Shuuhei repeated.

"The reservation is for one room." He looked up at Shuuhei. "Oh yes, I'm supposed to give you this message." He handed Shuuhei a paper and we read it.

_Hisagi-san, _

_There is not enough funding to reserve two rooms. We have no way of knowing how long you and Suki will be there until the blizzard passes. I apologize for any problems this may cause but you will have to make do with one room._

_Captain Ukitake_

Shuuhei looked at me. "We'll figure something out," I said. He nodded and we made our way to the room.

Our room had an open living area with a small kitchen off to one side, a bathroom and a bedroom. Shuuhei handed me a bag I hadn't realized he was carrying. It had been on his back and covered by his traveling cloak.

"Rukia packed some things for you," he said quietly.

For the first time, there was an awkward silence between us. I felt like he wanted to say something else but he didn't. "I'd like to take a shower, if that's ok with you," I said. Shuuhei nodded and I turned to go to the bathroom. I had only taken a couple of steps when he grabbed my wrist.

"Suki, I'm really glad nothing happened to you while you were out there." Shuuhei put his arms around me and kissed me. I could almost feel his relief. While he was glad nothing had happened to me, I was glad that he had not only come to look for me but volunteered for it and that he still wanted to kiss me.

...

I didn't want to walk out of the bathroom. I wanted to hide. Out of everything I owned, Rukia had picked the pajamas she had given me for my birthday. The ones I never wore. The pale yellow pajamas with Chappy the bunny all over them. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Shuuhei was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Apparently he had gone out and gotten some groceries while I was in the shower. He stared at me for a minute. "Those are some um...interesting pajamas," he choked out. He was trying not to laugh but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"It's ok. You can laugh at them," I said as I went over to help him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just never thought of you as a Chappy fan."

"I'm not. Rukia gave me these as a gift. You said she packed my bag."

Shuuhei nodded. "For what it's worth, I think you look cute," he grinned and I felt my cheeks flush. "Even cuter," Shuuhei said quietly as he ran his thumb over my cheek before he leaned over and kissed me.

We ate and talked about things that had happened over the last month. Things I had missed not being in Soul Society.

"You know Shuuhei, if this whole vice-captain thing doesn't work out, you could always be a chef."

He smiled. "Maybe. But I really like working on Seireitei Communication."

"That could work too. I like your articles."

"You do?"

"Yes. They're thoughtful and insightful."

"Thank you."

"Tell me something I don't know about you." I knew basic things like his birthday and about his tattoos and scars. We'd been friends for a while but I knew I didn't know all there was to know.

"I like to play the guitar when I have time."

"Do you play well?"

"I think so but no one has ever heard me play."

"No one? Not even your division?"

Shuuhei sighed. "No. They didn't like me practicing in the barracks. So I found a cave in the mountains in Rukongai. That's where I play."

"I'd like to hear you play."

"I'll take you with me next time," he smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"I write the Anonymous Annie column."

"You write the advice column?" He was shocked. I nodded slowly. "I'm impressed, Suki. That's one of our most popular columns. Why aren't you in the ninth division?"

I smiled. "Captain Ukitake recruited me before I got a chance to put in my request."

Shuuhei stared at me a minute. "If you want a regular column, just say the word."

"No but thank you. I like being anonymous," I smiled. "Although sometimes I wonder if people do take my advice."

"Of course they do. You should see all the letters we get thanking you. I have some of them. I'll have to give them to you."

"I'd like that." I yawned hugely. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. Go to bed."

"But there's only one bed and I thought you would take it."

"Suki, when's the last time you slept in a bed? I slept in mine last night."

Something told me this was an argument I wasn't going to win. I nodded and made my way to the bedroom. As I snuggled under the covers of the huge bed, I wondered what it would be like to sleep in Shuuhei's bed...especially if he was there.

...

The sun was up when I woke and the snow still fell outside. I changed into jeans and a sweater and walked out into the living room. Shuuhei was already awake and dressed in khaki pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He was sitting at the kotatsu with a paper in front of him.

"Did you bring paperwork with you?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"No. It's my article for next month," he laughed. "Not all of us are a month ahead on our articles."

"Two months," I reminded him.

"One month. I had to publish one of those. Annie didn't send me an article this month."

"Oh. Right." I had submitted a couple of back up articles earlier this year just in case I wasn't able to make my deadline. "Annie lost feeling in her fingertips on this mission." I looked down at my hands.

"Your hands were like ice."

My head shot up. "I dropped my communicator," I remembered.

"The twelfth division isn't going to be happy about that."

"I know," I replied quietly. "Maybe before we leave, we can go look for it."

"Suki, we tried to contact you on it and we got no signal. We didn't know why we couldn't get through to you. We had no idea what, if anything, had happened to you. That was one of Captain Ukitake's reasons to send me here to find you."

"How did you find me? I couldn't see anything where I was."

"I found your reiatsu. It was low but it was there."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "What do you want for breakfast?" Shuuhei eyed me. "You made dinner last night. I can make breakfast." I didn't wait for his reply. Instead I made my way into the kitchen and looked around to see what all we had and what Shuuhei had bought. I took the milk out of the fridge and poured some into a pot.

"You're boiling milk?" Shuuhei asked as he watched me.

"No. I don't want it to boil. I just need it warm enough."

"For what?"

"Hot chocolate. It's better when it's made with milk." I shrugged and reached for a mug. "Do you want some too?"

"Sure."

I prepared our hot chocolate and handed him a mug. I took a sip of my own. It was perfect. "So what's for breakfast?"

Shuuhei grinned. "Whatever you want to make."

I made omelets because they were quick and easy and one of my favorite things to eat. After breakfast we cleaned up and went back to the kotatsu. "Shuuhei, tell me something else I don't know about you."

"Again?"

I nodded. "I was thinking we could do it every day until we leave." I looked at him. "If you want," I added quickly.

"It's fine. I like learning new things about you."

I waited for him to say something else but he didn't. Finally I said, "That doesn't count."

Shuuhei laughed. "Why not? It's something you didn't know before."

"Cheater," I mumbled.

He laughed again. "I failed the entrance exam twice."

"Seriously?"

"Why is it no one believes that?"

"Because you were part of the Gotei before you graduated. No one has done that since you." I thought a moment. "Although failing the entrance exam twice makes it an even more impressive accomplishment." I was quiet for a minute as I tried to think of something that he didn't know. There was one thing that I kept thinking and I decided to tell him. It was something I had never told a guy when we started dating. My cheeks flushed. "I've never had sex."

Shuuhei choked on his hot chocolate. "What?"

"No one has ever touched me below my waist."

He looked at me for a moment. "Part of me wants to ask you what kind of guys you've dated."

"It wasn't their fault. I'm sure some of them wanted to but it was my decision. I didn't want to with any of them." I blushed again. "Shuuhei, I like you a lot."

Shuuhei came over and sat next to me. "Suki, I really like you." He kissed me softly. "I don't care about the men in your past. I want to be the man in your present. The only man kissing you. The only one you think of. I want to be with you. Not as friends. I want more than that."

"I want to be with you too," I said. He kissed me again and it was a long time before either of us spoke again.


	3. Indoor Pool

Shuuhei made a huge breakfast since we were both starving. Yesterday had been spent kissing and breakfast had been the only thing we had eaten.

Once we were full, we sat on the couch. Shuuhei pulled me into his lap and kissed me. "What's your fun fact of the day, Shuuhei?"

He smiled. "I've spent the past two years wondering what it would be like to be with you. I kept finding myself thinking of you in ways I shouldn't be thinking of a friend."

I blushed. "Why did you wait so long?"

"You had just gotten out of a relationship when we met."

"Oh." That relationship hadn't lasted long to begin with and there wasn't any real chemistry between us. I had ended it. I didn't want to waste anymore of my time on a relationship that wasn't going to go anywhere.

"What's your fun fact, Suki?"

"Our first night here, you insisted that I sleep in the bed since you had slept in yours the night before. I fell asleep wondering what it would be like to sleep in your bed."

Shuuhei raised his brow. "With or without me?"

I laughed. "With you."

"When we get back to Soul Society, you'll have to find out and let me know."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed. "It's still snowing."

"For another three or four days."

"Shuuhei as much as I like being here with you, I can't stay cooped up in this room. I have to get out."

"We can walk around the hotel if you want. I don't think you want to go outside."

I laughed. "No I don't. We can go walk around the hotel." I kissed him and it took us a while to make it out of our room.

We held hands as we walked around the hotel. We saw no one else as we made our way down to the main floor.

"Shuuhei, it's weird seeing you so covered up," I said as we walked down the hallway. He wore jeans today and a sleeveless shirt but he had a put a long sleeved shirt over it and left it unbuttoned.

"It's weird being covered up but I like seeing you not so covered up. You should wear dresses more often." I blushed.

As we rounded the corner, we saw the glass room that housed the indoor pool. Plants lined the inside perimeter of the glass. "It's a shame we don't have swimsuits," I said as we looked inside.

"What are you wearing under your dress?" Shuuhei asked. I blushed. "Come on, Suki. No one else is down here."

"Do you think the water is warm?"

"Let's find out." Shuuhei lead me in to the pool area. I crouched down and felt the water.

"It is warm," I said. I looked around. There were two dressing rooms on either side of the pool. I looked up at Shuuhei. "I get in first. No peeking." He nodded and I walked into the women's dressing room. Taking off my dress, I folded it up and took a towel off the shelf. Wrapping the towel around me, I made a quick dash to the pool. I walked down the steps into the pool, leaving my towel at the edge.

I called for Shuuhei and turned my back so I couldn't see him get in. I was at the deeper end of the pool where the water almost came up to my shoulders.

"I never said you couldn't peek at me," Shuuhei said as he put his arms around me from behind. I tried to turn around to face him but I couldn't. He ran his lips across my shoulders and my neck. I turned my head to kiss him. Shuuhei released his grip on me and I turned around. "Interesting color choice," he commented as he curled his finger around my bra strap. It was dark purple and nearly the same color as my hair. Shuuhei ran his finger up and down my bra strap and then he ran his thumb over the swell of my breasts. Gently, he pushed the straps off my shoulders.

I kissed him and wrapped my arms and legs around him. Shuuhei's hands pressed against my back, pushing me even closer to him. Just before my back hit the wall of the pool, I felt him unclasp my bra. His hands covered my breasts and I let out a moan. He cupped them and teased my nipples. I wanted him to touch me more and to touch me everywhere.

His lips trailed down my neck while one of his hands ran up my leg. Shuuhei toyed with my panty line, running his finger up and down it on both sides. I ran one of my hands down his chest, feeling his taut muscles under my fingertips. Shuuhei let out a heavy sigh and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

I was confused as to why he was sorry. I didn't understand why he had stopped. Shuuhei jerked his head back toward the door as he adjusted my bra and clasped it. I nodded in understanding when I saw the two boys run into the pool area. They had their towels around their necks like capes and they wore only their underwear.

Towel-capes fell as they approached the water. One of them jumped in.

_"Ed! You can't do that. Mom said not to."_ They didn't speak Japanese but I knew enough English to understand them. All Academy students were now required to take English language classes.

_"I can do it if I want to, Al!"_

_"But Mom said we aren't supposed to jump in the water."_

_"Mom's not here."_

"Suki, do you want to go?" Shuuhei asked me quietly.

I nodded. "But I don't want you to peek while I get out."

He laughed. "I just had my hands all over you."

"Not quite," I replied with a smirk.

"Not yet," he retorted. "And not because I don't want to because I do." He kissed me. "I'm kind of glad we were interrupted. Your first time should be more special than in a pool."

I laughed. "Was yours?"

He shrugged. "It was in her dorm room. Her bed. Her choice."

"You had no say in it?"

"I chose her. Does that count?"

"I guess. It just sounds like it wasn't special to you," I said with a shrug.

Shuuhei was about to say something when he pulled me close to him in a protective manner. There was a huge splash and when I looked up, he was soaked. There was laughter behind him and I couldn't help but laugh also. Shuuhei shook his head, flinging water everywhere.

_"Hey mister, will you play with us?"_

_"Yeah. Girls are lame."_

I looked at him, shocked that I had just been called 'lame'. Shuuhei winked at me and spoke to the boys in perfect English. _"Not all girls."_

I don't know why I was surprised that he could speak the language so well. I knew it hadn't been required when he had been at the Academy. "Play with them," I encouraged. "I'll stay and wait for you but I'm not staying in the pool."

Shuuhei turned to the boys. _"One condition. My girlfriend would like to get out of the pool but she doesn't want anyone to see her."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Is she naked?"_

_"Ew!"_

_"No," _Shuuhei laughed. He saw they weren't going to budge and he changed his tactic. _"You guys want to race?"_

_"Oh yeah. I'm really fast."_

_"I'm faster."_

_"Let's find out. Down to that wall and then back up there where you got in the pool."_

I saw Shuuhei was drawing them away from me so I could sneak out. He looked back at me and I nodded.

_"Ready? Set. GO!" _I said. The boys took off but Shuuhei turned and kissed me. "Go," I smiled. As he made his way toward the boys, I made my way quickly out of the pool. Wrapping my towel around me, I went to the dressing room, dried off and changed into my dress.

As I walked back out to the pool carrying my shoes, I heard Shuuhei say _"Remember what we talked about."_

_"Don't get Suki wet."_

I laughed. "What are you planning?"

Shuuhei looked up at me. "I was thinking you might sit at the edge of the pool. You can put your feet in."

_"Shuuhei, you speak funny."_

He glanced at the boy who had spoken. _"It's not funny. It's Japanese." _He looked up at me. _"Will you Suki? Please?"_

_"Please?" _chimed in two boys.

How could I resist? I found Shuuhei's towel and sat on it at the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in the water.

Shuuhei introduced me to Ed and Al. Both had blonde hair and gold eyes but Al, the younger of the two, was just a little taller than Ed. They were from America and had come to Japan on vacation with their mother. They were waiting for the blizzard to pass so they could return home.

_"Shuuhei, did it hurt?"_ Al asked, pointing to the scars that ran down Shuuhei's face.

_"A little but I had to be strong." _

_"What happened?"Ed asked._

"You can't tell them what really happened," I said quietly. Shuuhei glanced back at me.

_"Was Suki there when it happened?"concern filled Al's voice._

_"No. It was before I met Suki." _He took a breath. _"I was attacked during my last year of school. He hurt my friends and I had to fight him off until someone came to help me."_

_"Like the school principal?" Al asked._

_"Yeah. Sort of."_

It was quiet for a brief moment before Ed said,_ "Shuuhei, watch me!" _He dove under the water and did a handstand with Al quick to follow.

"It burned like hell and I thought I'd be blind in that eye." He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

They played for a long time and kept their word on not getting me wet.

_"That is very nice of your friend to play with my boys," _a woman said behind me.

_"He's having as much fun as they are," _I told her.

_"It's been a while since there has been a man in their lives. I really appreciate him giving them some attention." _She smiled at me. _"Ed. Al. It's time to go."_

They looked up at her and then back at Shuuhei. The boys lowered their voices and I saw them make a pinkie promise. Ed and Al hugged Shuuhei and got out of the pool. They dried off and hugged me before they left with their mother.

Shuuhei came over to me. "Suki."

"Shuuhei." He grinned and put his hands on either side of me. "You said you wouldn't get me wet," I warned.

Shuuhei laughed. "I'm trying not to but you're sitting on my towel." I laughed and stood up. Shuuhei took the towel and wrapped it around his hips as he got out of the pool. It was hard not to stare at him but when I met his eye, I saw the mischief in them.

"Shuuhei..." I took a step back away from him but it wasn't enough. He wrapped his wet arms around me and kissed me, pulling me closer to his wet chest.

...

As I walked out of the bathroom in my pajamas, I saw Shuuhei standing at the window watching the falling snow. He still wore his sleeveless shirt and jeans. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

"I haven't thought about that day in a long time. That hollow killed my team and my friends without hesitation. He could have killed me."

"But he didn't."

"No he didn't," Shuuhei said quietly.

We watched the snow fall. "What did you promise Ed and Al?"

"Ed said that even though you're a girl, you aren't lame." I smiled and considered that a compliment. "Al said I should treat you like a princess."

"Does that make you a prince?" I teased.

"Maybe." He grinned. "I promised them that I would take care of you and protect you and that I would make sure you were happy." Shuuhei touched my cheek. "It was an easy promise to make to them since I already made it to myself." He looked down at our joined hands and then back at me. "Suki, I love you."

"Shuuhei, you make me happy. I love you." I kissed him and it was like our first kiss, innocent, sweet, long and lingering.

Shuuhei guided me slowly to the bedroom while still kissing me. As we stood next to the bed, Shuuhei brought his hands up under my pajama top. "Are you still wearing dark purple, Suki?" he asked as his lips trailed around my neck.

"Are you wearing the same underwear you wore in the pool?"

"Who says I'm wearing underwear?" Shuuhei whispered in my ear. My body stiffened. He looked at me and laughed. "Suki, I'm joking." I relaxed a little. "Besides, we aren't talking about my underwear. We're talking about yours." My cheeks flushed.

"Why are we talking about my underwear? Don't you just want to take my clothes off and see for yourself?"

Shuuhei smirked. "I could but talking about them is more...stimulating." He kissed me again and pulled me closer to him. My hands were pressed against his chest and I wanted to feel the muscles that I had been admiring earlier at the pool. I ran my hands under his shirt and made my way slowly up his chest. I loved the feel of him under my hands and I sighed contently into our kiss.

Shuuhei unclasped my bra and ran his hands over my breasts. He sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in front of him. Shuuhei kissed down my neck again and to my chest. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of my pajamas, his mouth covered one of my breasts. Without removing the rest of my top, he slid the straps of my bra down my arms and it fell to the floor. His hands rested on my waist as he feasted on my breasts. I didn't realize that Shuuhei was slowly inching down my pajama pants until they went past my hips and fell to the ground. His hands caressed my legs before he peeled off my underwear.

Shuuhei stood and helped me step out of my clothes. My cheeks reddened as I reached for the remaining buttons on my top. He covered my hands with his and said my name softly.

"You don't want me naked?"

"I do but not yet. Right now, this is all about you."

"What about you?"

"I can wait." He kissed me and I felt some of my shyness melt away.


	4. Eventually

As I laid there, basking in the afterglow of several orgasms, I felt Shuuhei run his hand through my hair.

"Suki, I love you," he whispered as his lips pressed lightly against my cheek.

"I love you, Shuuhei." He laid on his side, still in the clothes he had worn all day. I only had on my pajama top and it was mostly unbuttoned. I was too elated to be embarrassed by it. I felt like I could fall asleep laying next to him and apparently I did.

When I woke up, it was still dark out and I was alone. It saddened me. I thought Shuuhei would have slept with me. I got up and walked to the bedroom door, buttoning up my top on the way. I opened the door and saw that the living room was empty. Moonlight streamed in from the window and I could see that he wasn't there.

"Shuuhei?" I called softly.

There was no answer for a few seconds. The bathroom door opened and Shuuhei walked out wearing pajama pants that rode low on his hips. He stopped and looked at me.

"Suki? Are you alright?" I nodded and when he continued to stare at me, I remembered I was only wearing the top half of my pajamas. He crossed to me before I could cover myself. "I'm sorry you woke up alone. I didn't know how long you would sleep and I wanted to take a quick shower and change."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. About an hour." He kissed me. "Maybe I shouldn't have watched you sleep for so long."

"I can't be that interesting to watch when I'm sleeping."

"Suki, you are beautiful when you sleep." My cheeks flushed. "But you're more beautiful when you are awake and your eyes are open. You have the most uniquely colored blue eyes." Shuuhei embraced me, his hands resting on my waist. "Do you have any idea how attractive I think you are?" he whispered as he kissed me right below my ear. "And how long your legs look right now?" He kissed my cheek. "And how sexy you make Chappy pajamas?" I started to laugh at him but he cut off my laugh with a very serious kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and Shuuhei picked me up. My legs came around his waist as he walked to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with me in his lap. As our kiss continued, I felt a slight tug on my pajama top as Shuuhei undid the buttons. I moved my arms from around his neck long enough for him to slid the top off me. Shuuhei wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. My hands fisted in his slightly damp hair as I relished in the feel of his bare chest against my naked body.

"Suki, lay down. I want to see you." As I shifted off of him, Shuuhei stood and turned around to face the bed. There was very little light in the room. Only what spilled in from the partially closed curtains covering the window. Shuuhei created a ball of light out of kido and I felt my cheeks flush. "Stop that," he said as he touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being naked in front of people." I fought the urge to cover myself.

The room was suddenly dark again and Shuuhei laid on his side next to me. "You're not in front of 'people'. You're with me and I think you're beautiful." My cheeks flushed again. "You're blushing again, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You blush every time I compliment you. You're going to have to stop that."

"You could stop complimenting me."

"I could but I'm not going to. You'll have to get used to it because I think you are attractive and beautiful and sexy." His hand ran up my thigh. "Suki, you looked very sexy wearing nothing but your pajama top that came to here." Shuuhei ran his finger across my thighs indicating how short my top had been. I shuddered at his touch. My lips found his as he caressed my leg. His fingertips barely grazed my skin. There was nothing overly sexual about his touch but I was aroused by it.

His hand came up further and Shuuhei began to use his fingers on me. My body arched and trembled at his touch. I moaned his name. My hand reached out and I encircled him. That hadn't been my intent. I hadn't realized he was naked. It was his groan that filled the room. Shocked, I moved my hand away. Shuuhei shifted so he was halfway laying on me, still using his fingers to bring me up. As I got closer to peak, my hand roamed him from his chest, down his arms and then back up to fist in his hair as the orgasm went through me.

Our kiss was long and lingering and it took me a while to realize that aside from our bodies touching, it was the only contact we had. The kiss spoke of love, a deep, sweet love.

"Suki," Shuuhei said quietly, "Sex was never special to me because it was never with the woman I love. I cared about them but not like I care about you." He kissed me again and I felt my heart swell.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," Shuuhei said as he shifted on top of me. He took one of my hands in his, linking our fingers, and then he kissed me tenderly. His free hand cupped the side of my face and mine stayed wrapped around him, my fingers buried in his hair at the nape of his neck. His hand trailed lightly downward, leaving my skin burning even though he barely touched it. Shuuhei hesitated and I could feel it in our kiss. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what words to use. Instead, I squeezed his hand gently. I knew that his hesitation was my one chance to change my mind. I didn't want to. I knew what I wanted and I knew I wanted Shuuhei.

I had read stories about women who found their first sexual experience to be painful - extremely painful. I prayed I wasn't one of them. I wanted to enjoy this experience with Shuuhei. There was only the slightest bit of discomfort when Shuuhei entered me. Neither of us moved at first. We were connected with our kiss, our linked hands and in the most intimate way possible.

His strokes were slow and long and his mouth trailed from mine to my neck as I moaned with each of his thrusts. My hips rose to meet his as our pace increased. My hand trailed down his back as I felt my release build. Then, he changed things. Everything slowed down. Shuuhei kissed my forehead before his mouth was on mine with soft, tender kisses. Strokes were slow but still fueled the fire burning in me. I wrapped one of my legs around Shuuhei as I urged him on to a faster pace. My body arched beneath him as I whispered his name. My grip on his hand tightened as the orgasm went through me. I heard my name quietly in my ear as Shuuhei emptied himself into me.

...

Over the last three days, I had gotten used to waking up and getting a chance to watch Shuuhei sleep. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening today. We woke to a shrill ringing coming from the other room. Shuuhei got out of bed and went to find out what it was. I sat up and waited for him.

He returned a few minutes later with his communicator. "The snow stopped. They are opening the senkai gate tonight at midnight."

I looked toward the window. "So soon?"

Shuuhei laughed and sat on the bed next to me. Placing a kiss on my forehead, he asked, "Don't you want to go home?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. "But here I have you all to myself and when we get back, I have to share you."

"You have a point," Shuuhei said as he pulled at the sheet I had wrapped around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully.

The sheet fell to the bed. "I'm taking advantage of you while we're alone." Shuuhei kissed me. "Because when we get back, I have to share you." He kissed me again. Before Shuuhei had a chance to take advantage of me, there was a knock on the door.

"I take it back. I do have to share you here." I could hear the giggles out in the hallway. Quiet wasn't a word the boys knew.

Shuuhei sighed and pulled on his pajama bottoms. As he walked out of the room, he closed the door behind him. I got up and dressed in my jeans, one of his sleeveless shirts and a sweater.

_"Suki!"_ Al said as I came out of the bedroom. He ran over and hugged me. _"Will you come to our room tonight? Mom is going to make an apple pie since it's our last night here. She said we could ask you and Shuuhei."_

I glanced at Shuuhei and he gave me a small nod. _"Sure. We'd love to."_

_"Are you going home too?"_ Al asked me.

_"Shuuhei and I are going home tonight."_ When I saw the look on Al's face, I quickly added, _"Late tonight. After you're asleep."_

_"Mom said the airport isn't open until tomorrow morning. How are you getting home?" _Ed asked.

_"Our friends are picking us up,"_ Shuuhei told them.

We chatted for a little while longer about the joys of going home and I realized, I really did want to be back in my quarters in Soul Society. I missed it. Ed and Al left saying they had to pack and I thought that packing was something Shuuhei and I should do.

"Suki," Shuuhei said as he closed the door behind Ed and Al. There was something about his tone. He took my hand and sat me on the kotatsu before sitting on the floor in front of me. He stared at me.

"Did you not want to go?" I asked, confused.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. I looked down at my clothes wondering if I had made some sort of fashion faux pas.

"Um...clothes. Do they not look good?"

Shuuhei stood on his knees and pulled off my sweater. "This," he said as he ran his hands over the shirt. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off. "Don't apologize," he said softly. "It looks good on you." Despite myself, I blushed. I had been trying not to blush when he complimented me but I wasn't always successful. Shuuhei didn't comment on the color of my cheeks but he ran his thumb over one of them and kissed me. His hands trailed down to the button of my jeans and I shifted so he could pull them off. I had quickly learned that when you are snowed in with the person you love, sex is one of the best ways to spend your time.

...

Neither Shuuhei or I have ever had apple pie. We weren't sure what to expect but the dessert we were served was delicious. It had a flakey crust with slices of apples in it.

_"It tastes better with ice cream,"_ Ed said.

_"We don't have any,"_ his mother said, apologetically.

_"It's wonderful as it is,"_ I said, taking another bite. She smiled at me.

_"The boys said you are leaving tonight."_

_"Yes. Our friends said the roads are clearing up and they'll be able to come and get us."_

_"Have you been here long?"_

_"Suki's been here the longest. She came here on business right after Christmas. We lost communication with her and I came looking for her,"_ Shuuhei explained.

_"How sweet,"_ she smiled. Shuuhei returned her smile. Gathering the boys' plates, she took them into the kitchen. I took mine and Shuuhei's and followed her. _"They are going to miss you both."_

_"We'll miss them."_

_"This is our address, they would love to hear from you."_

I smiled. _"Thank you."_

...

We stood outside in the snow with our traveling cloaks wrapped around us. The temperature was still cold even though the snow had stopped. We were waiting for a message that the gate was open. Shuuhei held me close to him using the excuse that we needed to keep our bodies warm.

"Suki, I love you."

"I love you," I replied as I kissed him. We kissed for a while and would probably had gone on longer if Shuuhei's communicator had not gone off.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

I grinned. "I am." Shuuhei opened the gate, laced his fingers with mine and together we went back to Soul Society.

We were greeted first by Captain Ukitake. He hugged me and then noticed that Shuuhei hadn't let go of my hand. Grinning, he hugged us both.

"Is this why you were so persistent on going to find Suki, Hisagi-san?"

"Part of it, Captain Ukitake."

He smiled at us again. "Suki, I expect you in the office tomorrow with your mission report."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, your friends are waiting to see you again." I looked behind him and saw our friends. I also thought I saw someone hiding in the shadows, watching us. I wasn't overly worried about it though. We thanked Captain Ukitake and went over to meet our friends.

"It's about time," Renji said as we reached them.

I was going to say something but Matsumoto picked that moment to smother me in a hug. Shuuhei might have replied to Renji but I didn't hear it. "I'm so happy for you, Suki," she said as she let me go. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I'm happy for me too."

She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Is Shuuhei a great lover?"

My cheeks turned scarlet and I felt Shuuhei squeeze my hand. I glanced over at him and while his attention seemed to be on his conversation with Kira and Renji, he apparently knew she was asking something embarrassing.

As we chatted, I felt like I was being watched and it bothered me. I glanced behind me and saw the dark silhouette in the trees. "I'll be right back," I whispered to Shuuhei. He nodded and I flash stepped into the trees.

"You're dating Hisagi-san now?"

"Yes, Captain Kyoraku."

"Are you happy?"

I thought this was a strange question for him to be asking me but I answered him honestly. "Yes, sir. I love Shuuhei."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "If he doesn't treat you right, let me know, Suki." I nodded in agreement and Captain Kyoraku flash stepped away.

I didn't know at that time but I found out later from Matsumoto that Captain Kyoraku had come to her after the Christmas party. He was going to ask me to join him in his quarters but I left before he could. They drank for a while and Captain Kyoraku told her that he thought I was different than the other women he'd taken to bed. Not wanting to break his tradition, he had taken Matsumoto back to his quarters. This wasn't the first time they had had sex and it wasn't the last time.

I walked out of the trees and rejoined my friends.

"Are you ok?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I was starting to feel sleepy and it was getting late. We said our goodbyes and everyone went their own ways to their quarters. Shuuhei looked at me. "Goodnight," I said as I kissed him.

"Where are you going, Suki?"

"To bed."

He pulled me close to him. "I thought you wanted to know what it was like to sleep in my bed," he whispered as he flash stepped us to his quarters.

"Are we actually going to sleep?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Eventually."


End file.
